


Stormy Sea Of Moving Emotion

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [8]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Like Three Bad Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANGST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Sea Of Moving Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this written, and completely forgot to post(high school sucks butt) If you want to yell at me in the comments it's totally understandable.

"Shawn, I..."

Lassie was frowning. An adorably confused frown. Which was a face that Shawn tried to avoid at all costs. Except when Shawn was the one confusing him. Which he was. But not in a good way. Whatever.

"I don't understand."

"I think it's pretty clear, Carly. I think we should give up the ghost, throw in the towel, shake-."

"I know what you mean, Shawn, I just didn't think..." Lassie turned his head to the side and Shawn pretended that he didn't see tears filling his eyes. "Wow. You know, Shawn, when I said that we should talk, I didn't mean... this."

"Lassie-"

"Don't start with your bullshit, Shawn." He hissed. Shawn didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. "I..." Lassie stopped and never finished his sentence because he walked away, head down and shoulders slumped.

Shawn watched him until Lassie turned a corner and he was out of his sight. 

He'd told Lassie that this was for their own good, but he couldn't do what was for his own good if it always felt like this. His chest ached. In a way that you can't do anything about. Not even chocolate and bad television could make him feel better and he knew that in his heart. The same heart that was breaking, so who knew what the hell his heart knew.

Shawn didn't know how long he stood in the hall, probably going insane with the inability to forget what he just completely ruined, until a concerned Gus came and shuffled him off to their class. 

But, of course, this was Gus he pestered him with questions. "Shawn, are you okay? What happened? Did Lassiter-"

"I broke up with Lassie." Shawn said. The teacher had assigned them to work with partners and 'discuss' the book they're supposed to be reading for class, but Shawn had read that book in the eighth grade and it's not like he _forgot it_. 

"You're joking right?" 

"'Fraid not." 

Shawn refused to look at Gus' face because he knew it was going to be that 'Shawn-you're-an-idiot' look of surprise he got most of the time.

"You know, that explains a lot actually." 

That was unexpected. "Explains what?" 

"Well, Juliet texted me and said that Lassiter just left." 

"Left? Left what?"

"School."

"It's the middle of the day."

Gus just shrugged, but didn't lose the look of concern that he had going on. Gus could get very expressive when he needed to. "Shawn, are you okay? Why you break up with him in the first place?"

Shawn sighed, loud and overdramatically. "Because of college. He's leaving and he's gonna get this big fancy degree and I'm going to be doing nothing, so I'm just holding him back-" 

"Shawn, do you pay any attention at all to the movies we watch? Couples like you and Lassiter make it. It's a given. They don't just give up at the first sign of trouble."

"This is real life, Gus, and in real life, there are no happy endings."

Gus looked sad and sad didn't work for Gus, but just like him and Lassiter, Shawn couldn't fix it.

~~

Carlton Lassiter did not cry. 

He didn't cry when he fell and scraped his knee as a child and he didn't cry when his father left (his mother was a lesbian, it's not like he could have stayed) 

But having Shawn Spencer break up with him in the hallway at school just made everything spill out. All his frustration streamed down his face in liquid form as he drove through Santa Barbara on this very sunny day. It wasn't right, he felt like it should be raining and that the sky should be falling but instead people were out smiling and having a good time and he hated them for it.

Carlton also wasn't one to skip school. For any reason. So, of course, Shawn Spencer would be the one to make him lose his cool.

He felt his phone vibrate for the millionth time, but he knew proper driving procedure and texting and driving was the number one no-no in his book. Shawn would tell him that he was a pro at it and Carlton would swear at him and never let Shawn drive his car ever again.

A viciously bitter laugh escaped his lips. 

He pulled onto the side of the road on a relatively empty street and checked his messages, all of them from Juliet asking him where he was and if he was okay. 

He sighed and replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Title (obviously if you're in the supernatural fandom also) is taken from 'Carry On My Wayward Son'
> 
> (Sobbing)
> 
> also the stories will be longer from now on yay


End file.
